


It's Apparent

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [44]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Criticism, Extended Metaphors, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Meeting the Parents, Metaphors, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Eddie's parents are once again berating Eddie and pressuring him to yet again come back to Texas. Eddie's mom is particularly cutting with her words, and then Eddie's mom and Dad feel this frigid, menacing presence behind them. They turn to see Buck staring at them with the coldest eyes and looking angry in a way the NO ONE has ever seen him get. He towers over Ramon and Elena and when he speaks, it is a single word "Apologize." Color Eddie a bit scared and a lot turned on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 376





	It's Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Altered the prompt a bit like I sometimes *read as most of the time* do

**_It's Apparent_ **

  
  


Today was Christopher's birthday. The whole party was planned out and partially set up with just needing to take out and inflate the balloons and smaller decorations already bought and put away.

Eddie got up earlier than usual which wasn't saying much since he was an early riser himself.

He went into Christopher's bedroom to wake his son after getting the last of the bigger decorations up. They'd gone with a space theme this time at Chris having a new favorite thing.

"Chris time to wait up, happy birthday mijo." Eddie gently rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. 

The word had an explosion of energy bursting out of him. "Yes! Good morning dad. I'm so excited."

Eddie would never tire of his son's bustling enthusiasm.

"Yeah buddy. Let's eat. You've got school still but luckily it's a half day and once we're out of work Buck and I are coming back home to you and Carla."

They were just eating breakfast and Christopher was enjoying the hardly drawn out planets, moons, and stars Eddie had put onto his toasted treats with concentration. Buck would be over after a while to see Christopher off to school as he carpooled with Eddie to work this morning.

There was a knock at the door. It couldn't be Buck then since they'd swapped keys. Eddie assumed it was a package or maybe one of the neighbors with a complaint about his yard. But this early? 

He got up to open the door and was met with quite a surprise. 

"Mom? Dad? When did you-?" Eddie was at a loss for words. 

They'd opted for sending their gift by mail since they couldn't make it last year and didn't want Christopher waiting for when either they or he visited, being busy.

"Hola Eddie. Where's Christopher mijo?" Ramon asked while carrying their bags.

"Hello Eddie. Good morning" Helena smiled with their gift and another bag he couldn't see.

"Good- morning. It's- nice to see you. I wasn't expecting you. We're just having breakfast. Did you two eat yet or are you tired?" Eddie asked as his brain was still trying to catch up.

"Who was it dad?" Christopher asked while coming over now.

"Christopher." "Our big boy" both of them greeted as he saw them.

"Grandma, Grandpa?!" Christopher came over to hug them barreling into Ramon's leg and making him drop their bags.

"Oh. You're getting strong Chris." He said while bending to pick up his grandson.

"Careful mijo, grandpa has a bad knee, remember, Dad?" 

"It hasn't been acting up lately son, I'm fine." Ramon scoffed at the fuss. He wanted to carry him.

"Your father is as healthy as a horse. We brought breakfast since we know you aren't that skilled in the kitchen Eddie." Helena said with a tilt of her head smiling.

"Thanks mamá. Let's sit down. I'm sure Christopher has a lot to tell you about while I set you up in the guest room." Eddie said.

He came back to Chris half done and detailing his recent lessons and activities he'd had both at home and at school.

"Buck knew so much about the animals. He told me about the giraffes and butterflies," Chris smiled while taking a drink.

Ramon reached to grab the shaky plastic cup from Christopher's hand as he was going to set it back down.

"I've got it grandpa." Chris said.

"Ha. I knew you did. I just wanted to be sure." Ramon looked at Eddie questioningly.

Christopher could do it, he didn't often drop his cup. Even when he did Eddie would clean the mess and have him change his shirt before going to school. It was fine.

He'd learned that he needed to let Chris have some freedom as long as he was safe and happy. The cup was harder to break and even if it did it wouldn't be as dangerous to clean up.

"Ready to change and put on your shoes? I'll get your backpack Christopher." Eddie said.

"Yes! I can do it." He got up and said that he'd be right back as they stayed seated at the table.

"Eddie. We know we asked you before when we called, about letting Christopher spend a weekend with us,-"

"I said I'd think about it. And it'd be up to him." Eddie said, starting to clean the dishes.

"Well, we thought maybe he could spend the whole summer with us?" Helena said. 

"The entire summer?! No."

"Why not? We hardly get to see him. I know he misses us." Ramon said.

"He doesn't want to go back permanently. I don't either. If he does it's for a little bit, not that long." Eddie replied.

"Has he said that?' Helena asked.

"I know my son. If he wants to go then it's for the weekend and not a day longer. Stop trying to get us to move back." Eddie replied.

"Who's moving?" Buck asked from the doorway.

At the sudden words Eddie felt relieved. They wouldn't fight in front of someone that was a stranger to them. His parents wanted to keep up appearances.

They both changed their demeanors as they turned to greet Buck warmly.

"No one." Eddie answered both for his parents and for Buck. 

"I let myself in, I wasn't sure if you were busy. Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. It's nice to see you again. It's sweet you got to come for Christopher's birthday this year. I'm sure he's happy." Buck said in turn, before coming over to shake Ramon's hand and then hugged Helena.

Buck was too nice but Eddie saw their slight turn to each other at the reminder of how last year went.

"It's good to see you too Evan. It's horrible what you two had to go through." Helena said, putting a comforting hand on Buck's shoulder. Eddie knew it more as patronizing than anything else.

It hurt hearing that being brought up. If it were before Buck might have flinched but Eddie and Christopher had reassured him when they could that Buck and Christopher made it out together and Buck did save Christopher just not alone thanks to a kind lady who they now knew as Val.

"It was scary. I'm not ashamed to admit that. I did everything I could for him and it wasn't enough, but I'm thankful for that second chance not everyone got that day." Buck said, frowning.

That admission took both of the elder Diaz' off guard. 

"I honestly couldn't see how I'd live with myself if I was the reason Eddie and Christopher would never see each other again. So I got up and searched till I couldn't anymore, and it was a miracle when Eddie saw, when I saw, Val holding him, then handing him to Eddie." Buck said solemnly as Christopher came out with his backpack and his newest shirt on. 

Helena looked to be thinking about something and had Ramon's arm in a tight grip. Only Eddie noticed it though. 

"Buck!" Christopher was lifted into Buck's arm laughing as Buck tickled him. "Stop. Ha, ha."

"Okay buddy."

Eddie was suddenly over with a hand on Bucks shoulder as he put Christopher down.

"We're lucky to have someone as great as Buck in our lives." Eddie said, turning to his parents.

"Buck's awesome!" Chris shouted, giggling so hard his eyes and nose were scrunched up. 

"Thanks bud. You're amazing. You know that?" Buck said right back. 

"We're incredibly thankful to you for doing that." Ramon said.

"And little Chris here says you cook better than our Eddie." Helena said, trying to change the subject away with Chris there.

"Ha. That's not saying a lot, but yeah I have a great teacher. Eddie's getting better though, he's learning a lot and trying." Buck nudged Eddie, smirking. "Oh. I just remembered. I've got a surprise for you at the front door. I'll be right back."

The Diaz' all watched as Buck moved away before returning with a big cardboard box.

"Okay here. Open it." Buck got down on a knee as Eddie himself looked intrigued. 

Christopher blocked their view as his gasp made Bucks' face light up. "A Helmet!"

"Yeah. You're gonna need it for your party later. But your teachers probably won't want you wearing it in class though" Buck said, helping him put on the astronaut helmet he'd made there was a velcro piece that went around his arms to balance it just right for Christopher. 

Eddie's eyes softened at the sight. Of course buck would go out and find a way to craft one. He'd heard buck hesitantly say he wasn't sure how to get a real helmet which was Chris' wish.

There was a visor on it and a flashlight affixed without interfering with it. It seemed light enough as Christopher wasn't complaining. Figures buck thought of that, why wouldn't he?

Ramon and Helena shared a look as Eddie's focus was pulled fully towards his boys.

Eddie's parents stayed at his place for a bit, finishing what Eddie couldn't in setting up the guest room while Eddie and Buck dropped Christopher off at school and then went to work together.

* * *

"Are- you okay? Umm. I've seen that look before, on Maddie and I guess myself maybe." Buck asked while they were waiting around for their first call and Eddie was more quiet than usual.

"Huh. No, I'm good. Just- thanks for the save earlier."

"They want you to move back to Texas?" Buck surmised.

"Yeah. It's not the first time they've asked actually." Eddie revealed with a sigh.

"What?" Buck whispered.

"Before your accident. After-"

"Shannon's-" Buck couldn't finish it further but his train of thought led him to where Eddie was going.

"Yeah."

"That's-" Buck couldn't find the words. He simply put a hand in Eddie's shoulder before turning to flick on the TV.

It was something Eddie hadn't shared yet even with all they got to talking about. 

He appreciated Buck not asking more after that but simply being there while he thought about his parents.

A call took their attention away as the day rolled on. They had less time to talk and think between being side by side.

The end of the shift rolled around as Eddie was already receiving messages.

Abuela had been visited by Ramon and Helena while they were at work and Christopher was in school. Now Christopher was out and doing homework or trying to with all the excitement about the party tonight.

"Just half an hour left-" Buck jinxed the alarm. He hissed. "Sorry."

Eddie was racing him to the truck already in their gear.

Thankfully the last call was minor. A car had started to overheat and was taken care of before the engine could catch fire.

With the next team in and ready buck got into Eddie's truck with them both freshly showered.

* * *

Christopher was in a white long sleeve after changing from school. It matched with the helmet to make a nice suit for when they took pictures.

"Emily said she couldn't believe i had an astronaut helmet. I told her my Buck made it and she'd see it at the party." Chris told them while putting up his homework.

"Hey who's this? Eddie did you order an astronaut to come visit Christopher for the party?" Buck asked, looking between Christopher and Eddie.

"It's me. Stop pretending Buck." Chris laughed.

"Oh. Really? Hey. Let's go take some pictures before people start showing up." Buck suggested while Eddie looked on. 

He waved for Christopher to go while he put his and Buck's bags away in his room for now so they'd be out of the way until he left later.

"He would not stop talking about his space breakfast and helmet on the ride home." Carla smiled while putting away the crumbs of sandwich Christopher had left in the trash.

"Buck really went all out" Eddie nodded.

"When doesn't that boy." Carla laughed. "The cake came. Mind saving some for me and the little one, the hubby doesn't do sweets." 

"No, sure. I'll put some aside. You're helping really since Buck talked me into the largest size."

"It's the eyes, well, his entire handsome face. What I'm trying to say is it's not your fault Eddie" She gestered.

Eddie laughed at that.

With the guests over the party began. 

The games were building a rocket ship with candy, pinning the nasa emblem on an astronaut cutout, and a trivia question tournament set up with the kids in teams.

Christopher and Denny won by a landslide with one of his classmates and Harry in second place.

The cake had plain white icing with moon rock oreos dusting it and a marble interior along with circular scoops cut out of the surface for craters.

Christopher blew the candle in the shape of a rocket ship as a tiny astronaut held a flag reading happy birthday.

It was perfect as Christopher told his dad. 

* * *

"You don't have to worry about them as much. I- we'll all look out for them, the same as we have been. They're like family to us. I can promise you that,"

"We were discussing that earlier. We'll always want them back closer to us but Isabel also reminded us-" Helena said, with a shrug.

"They've made a new home here. And another move would be just as difficult as the first." Ramon huffed.

"From what I've read, the school system here is a little better than Texas and Carla, his home aide you met, says there's a bunch of programs and opportunities for Chris here that aren't available elsewhere. If that helps." Buck didn't want to overstep but also he felt he should say something at least reassuring since they brought it up earlier.

"She's a sweet woman. She also said you were one of the ones who helped in the process of getting them settled here." Helena said smiling, it actually reached her eyes, not so forced this time.

"I can't take all the credit. I was just doing what a friend would do. I know how it is being new." Buck said nodding back.

"If you're half the man Christopher talks about, then I know we don't have to worry. But we can't help it at times" Ramon said.

"I'll try living up to it. And I know how hard it is not worrying about the people you love, Eddie does too. But you've gotta also have faith in your kid and his kid. Eddie's a great dad and Christopher is so smart and brave." Buck said, putting out his hand to shake Ramon's.

"There you are. Dad, Buck, Mom. Chris is starting to open his gifts." Eddie said looking at where Ramon was letting go of Buck's hand. 

"We were just talking to Buck about what a nice home you've made here Eddie. Let's go watch Chris opening his gifts honey." They left for the living room.

"You didn't-?" Eddie said.

"I might have said something, but, I'm pretty sure they didn't take it too badly. And your Abuela beat me to the punch I guess." Buck grimaced.

Eddie rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Come on. Christopher needs mission control to write down who got him what." 

"It's cool that you do thank you cards. Our parents never did that stuff." Buck said while following Eddie. 

Christopher was on his second gift while Hen was starting on the list to help Eddie since he'd left to find his parents and Buck.

Toys, clothes, and some cards with money in them were put aside as Maddie pushed over his last gift. 

Christopher found that it didn't have a sticker or card to identify who it was from. 

"It's not mine." Maddie said while raising her hands. 

Christopher started unwrapping it as the others looked on curiously. 

Eddie saw the smile on Bucks face as he tried to hide his excitement.

"You ordered it!?" Christopher asked.

"Ordered what?" Eddie asked.

Christopher clapped his hands before grabbing his crutches and coming over to Buck. He knew it was him from his face. 

"Carla said you liked it and I had to look it up but yeah buddy, happy birthday Christopher."

Eddie moved over to check. It was a night light that hung from the ceiling casting stars and planets onto the room while in the shape of a little moon itself.

Everyone awed at Chris hugging Buck.

"We'll set it up in your room tonight buddy." Eddie said while they started cleaning up and let the kids watch a movie with the cake that was left and popcorn.

Eventually it was only Eddie's parents and Buck left. 

Buck had gone about installing the nightlight for Christopher as Eddie set away the cake for Carla.

"He's so happy here." Helena said, sipping her coffee.

"I tried to tell you before." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry it took us a while to understand." She said worrying her lip.

"I'm not lost as much anymore when it comes to Chris. It's not easy but I do all that I can and I'm not alone." Eddie said leaning against the counter.

"You are gonna let him come for a weekend then?" She asked.

"It can't be harder than letting him go to summer camp."

"That boy is something." She looked up in thought.

"He's your grandson, of course he is." Eddie said. 

"No. Not Christopher. Evan. Buck." She corrected.

"I'm glad you see it too." Eddie looked to be studying her.

"He reminds me of Shannon a bit."

"Hmm."

She shook her head. "Nevermind. He seems to be a good man."

"He is one." It was true. Buck was. There was no doubting.

"I'm gonna go lay down. Your father is tired from earlier. Good night Eddie." She came over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good night mom."

Buck came out with his bag as she crossed him in the hallway saying goodbye and good night.

"Christopher's waiting for you to kiss him good night. I'm gonna head out." Buck said.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"No." Buck shook his head. 

"Could we come over. Maybe have some pizza. My parents are leaving in the afternoon."

"Sure. Movies and games." Buck nodded with a smirk.

'Ready for me to kick your ass, ' Eddie teased.

"That was one time. I've won since then." Buck groaned.

"Good night Buck. You made his day, and mine. Thank you for that." Eddie said, hugging Buck.

Buck instantly dropped his bag to reciprocate it in turn.

"Night Eddie. Chris is waiting. Go kiss your son man." Buck nudged him with his bag once again in his hand.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Eds."

With that Buck quietly let himself out and went home.

The day had started off a little shaky but with Buck by their sides, they needn't worry a bit. Everything was ok. Better than that.


End file.
